Won't Tell
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: A reason Mickey married Svetlana.


**I don't make light of mental abnormalities, merely for the sake of this idea does Ian not show his low-low yet.**

**Svetlana speaks with Ian because Mickey is a protective coward**

"Just tell me, Mickey, _please_." Ian tried again to get Mickey to tell him. It couldn't be that hard, they love each other, they should share things, right? The redhead was still realizing that didn't mean his thug muffin**[(I had to)]** was ready to blurt out all the shit that's weighing him down.

This wasn't really weighing him down, though, but it was weighing on Ian. He asked yesterday and a week ago, too, just quietly asking Mickey why, because he never explained it: why he broke his heart and married a whore.

"Come on, man," Mickey rubbed his eyes, still tired since he planned on coming home to just sleep enclosed in Ian's safe, protective arms- "_god_damnit _am I becoming so gay,"_ He thought. "_I'd only come out like a week-or-whatever-ago and these thoughts are fuckin' unrelentless."_

"I just want you to tell me, I have to know sometime."

"Yeah, so can it not be right fuckin' now, I'm tired?" The brunette sighed, still fighting to keep his eyesight focused.

"You can't keep putting this off, I mean, I told you _everything_; about why I left, everything that happened, god_damn_ Mick you know every fucking thing anybody can know about me."

Mickey sat back down on the bed. "I told you I don't wanna talk about it, alright? It's **my** business."

"...Fine," Ian sighed and grabbed one of the pillows off their bed.

"Where the fuck you goin'?" They both pretended for different reasons not to notice the worry and fear in Mickey's tone.

"Couch," Was Ian's only answer before walking out to the so-called "living room".

"Come on, man." Mickey's call was ignored. "Get back here… please."

Ian stopped just outside the doorway, but didn't turn around. "I'm… I'm not angry, Mick. Well, no, I am but- Look, you know I'm not leaving, just need a night alone." Then he was out of Mickey's sight, who layed down and rolled to face away from the door in effort to quell the desire to chase after his redhead.

**||Gallavich||**

Ian wasn't even half asleep before he heard footsteps walking to the chair about opposite the couch. He jumped at the sight of Svetlana sitting there looking as menacing as ever, even while holding Yevgeny.

"You two loud through walls, wake up baby," She stated accusingly, as if Ian was the louder of the couple.

"Sorry." The response was spoken with equal annoyance, making it clear Ian didn't want to talk right now.

As if the mother cared. "I hate him, too, but no right to be angry, after what he did for you."

"All he did for me?" Ian repeated, suddenly paying more attention.

"Sister tell me: father has big ego and small penis. Threatened short boy: Marry me or he kills you."

Ian's eyes widened, a look of realization masking his confusion and growing guilt. But why would Mickey not tell him that? It sounded so easy from Svetlana's wording, although it is _Svetlana_, who also threatened him with a claw hammer and maintains prostitution through having a child.

"Don't say who told you." Svetlana stood back up, slightly proud of herself for having semi-fixed the fight, knowing Mickey would have been pouting for weeks otherwise. "Tell him he watches baby tomorrow," She added before returning back to what Ian knows as Mandy's room(or it was).

**||Gallavich||**

Ian knew talking to Mickey about his new knowledge would lead to a very long discussion, so he chose to stick to sleeping on the couch for the night. Fortunately he fell directly to sleep and usually wakes up before Ian. So Mickey awoke to find Ian crosslegged on the foot of the bed, staring directly at Mickey who was regaining his vision.

"Never been in the place of finding a creepy guy staring at you in your sleep, Gallagher?" His voice was quieter than usual, hoping to joke off last night's fight.

"Stop looking like that if you don't want me to stare," Ian retaliated, which Mickey scoffed but smiled at. "Svetlana said you're takin' care of Yevgeny today."

"Damn, have to go collectin' today. You're also sayin' that wrong."

Ian shrugged, bringing his knees further up enough to wrap his arms around them. "I um… I found out what you wouldn't tell me."

Mickey gave no verbal response for a second, instead rolling back over and shoving his head into the pillow. He hated to admit that it wasn't the end of the world, just probably his reputation. Finally, he grumbled out, "She told you?"

Ian suddenly remembered what she'd also told him. "No," He quickly answered. "I figured it out myself." At which Mickey scoffed again, knowing it was a lie.

"Can we talk about it?" If only he could say no, it would be so much easier, but he wasn't risking making Ian mad again so soon. So he sat up, waiting for the other man to start.

"Um…" It was very hard to start off, knoring Mickey probably still won't say he loves him. He'll admit it, yes, but he hasn't said it. "How-um… Okay, so it's because of me?"

"You gonna blame yourself?" The idiot still couldn't get it. Even Mickey himself could see and acknowledge that he would never let anything hurt Ian, not ever again. "Don't you ever _fuckin'_ do that. Don't fucking take responsibility for that **asshole's** shitty parenting."

"Mick, I'm not, alright, don't worry. I just know what a dick he's been and it's because we didn't stand up to him sooner." He quickly kept going, seeing his… boyfriend about to tell him wrong again. "Yes, that technically is _our_ business, we're together and I would have been at your side whenever you chose to speak up, as eager as I was when you _did_ come out. But Mick, I know sharing things isn't what you majored in. Just, next time I really want to know when you do something so sacrificing for me."

He hesitantly took Mickey's hand and smiled at him, glad to receive a half-tried response. "You have to be so fuckin' emotional?" Mickey teased, making them both chuckle.

"I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're sorry an' shit." He pulled Ian into a passionate kiss and they tried(and failed) to go further before Svetlana called the "Rainbow boys to take baby."

**This is another possibility from **_**The Reason**_ **by DimitriLover546. Their version is wonderful, and I wanted to try.**


End file.
